


End Of My Admiration

by sadiksblanket



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiksblanket/pseuds/sadiksblanket
Summary: feliciano and ludwig are newly wed and live together in Germany close to the border. they are vibing until oh oh someone puts them in their scawy white van.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	End Of My Admiration

Who knew it would end like this? All those years turned out to be a waste. Just a weekend activity to be consumed by. Yes, there was romance but was the pain Felicano was going to go through worth it? Sure, he and Ludwig had had their ups and downs together but does that justify memories of good times in a dark place? Earlier today, the couple had been walking gathering groceries for a family dinner that would occur the next day. "Luddy! Can we get pasta?" The bashful Italian smirked as he pulled those puppy eyes that made the German's heart melt and make him do anything to keep his brunette happy.

The stern German sighed at the sight of his stereotypical Italian husband. "We have enough at home. Two cupboards, Feli." Feliciano giggled. "I will grab two more packs anyway!" The newlywed males walked to the cash register and saw who was on shift. "Hey Rai!" (Short for Raivis) Sat at the register smiling at the familiar faces. "Hey, guys! How are y'all?" He questioned as he scanned the pasta along with some bread and veggies. They had a conversation for small talk and quietness but it was comfortable that made you feel content. "See you guys at Thanksgiving!" 

They waved goodbye and began to walk home. The pair talked about all sorts of things like what they would cook and who would sit where. "Well Alfred will 100% want to sit next to Kiku and Matthew and Katyusha started seeing each other a year ago so sitting together would do them good." Feliciano nodded as he tripped and fell onto the concrete and hit his head. "MEIN GOTT FELICIANO!" Ludwig fell to his knees and helped his husband onto a nearby bench. "I'm *sniffle* fine...don't worry about me, Luddy" Feliciano leaned forward and nearly lost his balance as a bloody patch on the Italian's head was revealed to Ludwig.

"We should hurry home and see if your head is injured, ja?" Feli nodded and slowly stood up but fell to the floor immediately. "Feliciano please get up so we can go home." Feli shook his head and blinked with little consciousness. He giggled and smiled as he stuck a hand out to Ludwig. "You're spinning and there's two of you...more cuddles for me...!" The poor Italian was a little loopy after hitting his head for the second time. Ludwig sighed as he tried to lift the boy on the floor but gave up as he felt a little doozy. "What on earth..." Groaned Ludwig as he also fell next to Feli. Before the blonde lost consciousness fully, a pair of legs in black ripped jeans and black and white accented Balenciaga's walked in front of him holding a needle. 

What seemed like hours had passed and Feliciano was the first to regain his senses. In front of him was a man in a leather jacket sharpening what seemed like a knife. Feli wanted to speak up but somehow words wouldn't form and leave his pink, chapped lips. So instead he closed his eyes and went back to the land of the blank. Next was Ludwig he slowly opened his eyes and realised their positions. Both males were tied top chairs with black rope and duct tape around their ankles that were taped to the chair legs. The white-haired male turned around and smiled. "Kapitän!" Scraggly white hair, blood-red eyes, and an indestructible smile. 

"Gilbert?" The mentioned man smirked. and stepped closer to his brother and held a flickering light bulb that was above, to his face. "Hello brother, sleep well?" Ludwig was confused, why was his brother and why was he acting like this? Like he was the one that brought them here. "Why are we here? Did you bring us here?" Gilbert cackled. "ME?! OF ALL PEOPLE?? Hahaha...No brother. That would have been Ivan but he's upstairs." The younger German's eyes widened and he the cogs in his ever so pretentious brain started turning. "Why are we here?" 

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "The intentions of my partner are unknown to me, all I was told was to wait until you both wake up and then tell them. Say...It's about time our star of the evening woke up." Gilbert shrugged off his leather jacket to reveal a white dress shirt with black suspenders that complimented his muscles well. He stalked over to the chair that held the Italian and thought for a second before lifting Feli's chin with his thumb and slapped him. "WHAT THE FUCK GILBERT!"

Feliciano woke up with tears in his eyes as Gilbert rubbed the red patch that he left on the brunette's face and was wondering if he should go in for another. Feliciano looked around frantically panicking until his eyes landed on his husband and his heartbeat regulated. "Wh..where are we Luddy?" The poor boy was very anxiety-ridden and any wrong words could set him off. "I don't know but we'll be alright, hm?" Feliciano nodded and tried to pull his face away from Gilbert but struggled against his stronghold. The albino's phone rang and he pulled away and picked up. The call only lasted a couple of seconds before he hung up and left without a word just a smirk and a wave goodbye as he switched the light off. Minutes passed and a man in black ripped jeans and black and white accented Balenciaga's walked down the stairs. The light revealed brunette features and an unordinary curl. "Lovino?"


End file.
